Process control systems generally use a variety of process control devices (e.g., rotary valves, linear valves, etc.) to control a process. The process control devices are often operated by an actuator via a stem or shaft. For example, a poppet valve often includes a tapered plug coupled to a stem. Generally, a piston moves the plug via the stem into and away from a seat. The poppet valve may include a spring to urge the plug toward a position such as, for example, a fully closed position.